FV207: Dimension Jump
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager joins forces with another race when Seventh Voyager and it's alien allies threaten to destroy them both


Dimension Jump

**Important Disclaimer**  
The Listonians and the characters on their fleet belonged to somebody else. I did take them without permission, etc.. it was mainly to get revenge on the writer for well, never mind it's not important. I was just younger and stupider five years ago (yes that's how old the episode is, six this year). It's only very brief the revenge stuff, I wouldn't let it put you off the rest of the episode which isn't that bad. Plus it's a very important episode: a new character joins the cast, there's new allies you'll see every now and then (plus future eps in Season Two and Three continue this story), a villain returns.. you get the idea.

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Seventh Voyager gets a visitor who plans on taking over the two new bosses. Meanwhile Voyager makes an alliance with the Ligers.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Charizard as himself  
René Dif as The Mysterious Stranger  
Chloe Annet as Phoebe Janeway  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Co Written By**  
Charizard

**Written**  
6th & 8th September 2001

**Episode Based In**  
April 2377 (mid season 7)

**The Mess Hall:**  
Morgan was sitting on her own at a table near the window. She wasn't alone for long. Craig was suddenly standing beside her table.

"Hiya Morgan!" he loudly said. Morgan nearly jumped a mile.

"Don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack," Morgan said angrily.

Craig sat down opposite her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Anyway I've got something to tell you."

"Ohno, what is it this time," Morgan moaned.

"Did you know your mother was a thief?" Craig asked.

"Eh?" Morgan muttered.

"She stole two stars from the sky to make your eyes," Craig said.

"Heard it," Morgan muttered.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Well more accurately, read it already. I take it you read that chat up line from that Aqua book. That chat up line was René's," Morgan replied.

"Er... what Aqua book?" Craig stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, you lent me that book remember? You told me to have a look at the handsome guy in it," Morgan said.

"Oh yeah, did you see all the pics?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, there was no handsome guys in it," Morgan said.

"There was!" Craig snapped as he pointed at himself.

"You're not in Aqua, bozo, or handsome either," Morgan said.

"My actor was in Aqua!" Craig moaned.

"So? So was mine," Morgan muttered.

"Well in that case I'll tell you the news," Craig said.

"What news?" Morgan asked.

"My actor and your actress got married for the second time in August 2001," Craig said. Morgan burst out laughing.

"She must of been nuts! No offense, of course," Morgan laughed.

"What's wrong with me and my actor?" Craig asked.

"You're obsessed with girls, your actor is a nutcase," Morgan replied.

"I give up," Craig said, he stood up and he walked away.

Claire snuck in. She looked around quickly and she rushed over to Morgan's table.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. If you hide me I'll give you two weeks supply of Cherry Coke," Claire said.

"Why do you want me to hide you?" Morgan asked.

"Because of him," Claire said and she pointed towards the door. She saw Clive walk into the mess hall. "Hide me!" Claire yelled and she hid under the table.

"Geez, I don't see the problem, he's only a fan," Morgan muttered. Somehow Clive spotted Morgan's table and he rushed over.

"Hi, have you seen Claire?" Clive asked.

"Er, no. Why do you want her for? Actually, why are you here?" Morgan asked.

"I'm a huge Katie Stuart fan, and Raichu thought it would be a laugh to bring me here," Clive replied.

"Katie Stuart? There's no crewmember called Katie Stuart," Morgan said.

"She's Claire's actress," Clive said.

"Really, Claire's actually got a fan. She's under the table," Morgan said.

"Stupid new main characters!" Claire grumbled. She crawled out from under the table quickly and then ran as fast as she could.

"I think she's a little shy," Morgan said.

"Thanks anyway. Hey, can you sing Freaky Friday for me?" Clive asked.

"Er, maybe later. I'm not in a singing mood. Also there's nobody to sing René and Soren's lines," Morgan replied.

"Never mind, bye," Clive said and he walked away.

"What a nice guy," Morgan said.

Craig thought, "she never said that about me, I'm getting insanely jealous again."

**Outside the Mess Hall:**  
As soon as Clive walked through the doors he disappeared in a shimmer of lights.

**A mysterious place:**  
Clive appeared in a dark room. All he could see was a dark shadowed person.

"Are you sure you beamed the right person, I don't recognise him," the shadowed person said.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it, Bobby. Should I start brainwashing him for evil?" a person that was behind the shadowed person said.

"Why not, the eighth dimension will soon have two leaders," the shadowed person said.

"Er, that's seventh dimension, sir," the other person said.

"Shut up man!" Bobby yelled in a squeaky voice.

"Er, how can you brainwash me for evil? I'm already evil," Clive asked.

"That is good, just brainwash him to be on our side," Bobby said.

"Yes sir," the other person said.

**Then minutes later:**  
"Behold the second command of the Seventh Dimension, Evil C!" the person announced.

"Hey, I like that name. Where did you get it from?" Bobby asked.

"That's his name spelt backwards," the person replied.

"Exactly," Bobby said in an evil voice.

"Er, exactly's the wrong word, you should of used excellent," Evil C said.

"Shut up man!" Bobby yelled in a squeaky voice.

"Sir, we've spotted Voyager ten lightyears away from our secret base," the person said.

"Well, you know the saw," Bobby said.

"Drill," Evil C said.

"Shut up man!" Bobby yelled in his usual way.

"Er, yes sir. I'll send Seventh Voyager to guard the base," the person said.

"That'll stop them from spotting out secret, thing," Bobby said.

"Base," Evil C said.

"Shut up man!" Bobby yelled.

**Voyager:**  
**The Bridge:**  
Tom stormed onto the Bridge. He looked around and he spotted his prey, then stormed over to the engineering station.

"Is it true!" Tom yelled. Jessie and James looked at him with very worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" James asked.

"About B'Elanna making you two the god parents of our second son!" Tom yelled.

Jessie and James both calmed down.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything to me," Jessie replied.

"Well she's just told me, I'd be better off having Annika and Neelix as the god parents than you two," Tom said angrily. Kathryn stood up from her chair and she headed over.

"Tom, calm down," she said calmly.

"No, why should I? I want to know why B'Elanna would want two parasites as god parents to our son!" Tom yelled.

"Get to your station," Kathryn said in a more commanding tone.

"No, I want an explanation!" Tom yelled.

"Why would we know why B'Elanna chose us?" Jessie asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"Don't give me that, you stupid bch!" Tom yelled. Jessie lost control and she stood up.

"Both of you, calm down!" Kathryn yelled.

"Why should I!" Tom and Jessie yelled. Everyone on the Bridge started to crowd around to watch what was going on.

"I don't know who you were calling parasites before, you are the parasite. I mean your surname more or less spells parasite," Jessie said. Tom hit her hard in the face. Everyone nearly fainted in shock.

"That's for countlessly hitting me for seven years!" Tom yelled.

"Tom, that wasn't a good idea," Harry muttered.

"Harry, what could happen," Tom said.

"Well, her best friends are slayers," Harry said quietly.

"What difference does it make?" Tom asked just seconds before it went blank.

**Sickbay:**  
The first thing Tom saw was the Doctor and Kathryn's faces. He sat up.

"How did I get here?" Tom asked.

"Well Harry did warn you," Kathryn replied.

"What happened?" Tom muttered.

"Don't tell me that little hit in the face gave you amnesia," the Doctor said.

"Little hit is a large exaggeration," Kathryn muttered.

"He's never knocked me unconscious before," Tom said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done it before either," the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, will you excuse us, please," Kathryn said calmly. The Doctor nodded and he walked into his office. "Can you explain to me what had got into you before?" Kathryn asked.

"B'Elanna told me that they were going to be our son's god parents, I was angry," Tom replied.

"Are you talking about Bryan or..." Kathryn said.

"No, Bryan's god parents are you and Harry, remember," Tom said.

"That's good. I don't see what the problem is," Kathryn said.

"The problem is them. I hate them, end of story," Tom said.

"Well, if they're going to be your next son's god parents then you're going to have to stop hating them," Kathryn said. She heard the door open behind Tom, she saw immediately who it was.

"It's not that simple. Jessie's a witch, and James, he's just a brd. I find it hard to like people like that," Tom said.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," Kathryn muttered.

Kathryn thought, "not again, this is getting tiring."

"I do mean it. And I mean this too, Jessie's just a slut on legs, Annika is a really nice person compared to her," Tom said. Kathryn looked very worried.

"Tom, you don't mean that," Kathryn said.

"I do mean it, stop saying that. Anyway, as I was saying, Jessie's a fng bch. And James, is twice as worse. He's like a virus walking around the ship, always causing trouble. I mean, he gets away with murder, nobody else on this ship would get away with it," Tom continued to rant as Kathryn grew even more worried.

"Tom!" Kathryn yelled. Tom finally stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't mean any of that did you?" Kathryn asked.

"No of course not, why do you keep saying that?" Tom asked.

"Look behind you," Kathryn muttered. Tom didn't look worried at all, he turned around to see what Kathryn was worried about.

"Oh hi, I was just talking about you," Tom said politely.

"Doctor! Can you come back in here!" Kathryn yelled. The Doctor walked in.

"Oh, not again," the Doctor said as he looked down where Tom was lying, he was unconscious again.

"This is getting ridiculous, after the Doctor has treated Tom, you and him will report to my ready room," Kathryn said and she stormed through the door.

"Help me get him onto the bio bed," the Doctor said.

"No, I've touched him enough for one day," James said. The Doctor groaned and he dragged Tom over to the nearest bio bed.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk drinking her coffee, as usual. The door chimed. "Come in," she said. Tom and James walked in. "About time you arrived, sit down," Kathryn said harshly. Tom and James sat down on the chairs. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's sick of all this fighting that's going on between the two of you."

"Hey, it's not just us, where's Jessie the bch?" Tom asked.

"Tom, keep your mouth shut, or you'll be spending more time in Sickbay than the Doctor does," James said.

"Ooh, is that a threat. All that news about being a Games Slayer must be creating the illusion that you're a tough guy," Tom said.

"ENOUGH!" Kathryn yelled. She stood up and she walked towards the window. "All this fighting has got to stop before somebody gets permanently injured."

"Nothing's permanent, Captain. Only death is, and that's what's going to happen to a certain somebody," Tom said.

"Tom! Stop it!" Kathryn yelled.

"But Captain. I don't see why I should get told off for physical abuse. I hit Jessie once, and hit James a few times in Before Fifth Voyager. Those two have hit me so many times I lost count years ago," Tom said.

"You both are not getting told off just for physical abuse. Most of the time words scar more than a fist or a weapon can," Kathryn said.

"Weapon, that's a good idea," James muttered.

"Captain! Did you hear that!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Anyway, I really want to get to the bottom of this. I have the perfect way to get you two to stop hurting each other physically or emotionally," Kathryn said.

"Uhoh, that can't be good," Tom muttered.

"I've got a mission for the two of you. Harry picked up a strange energy reading 10 lightyears away. You two are going to take the Flyer out to investigate," Kathryn said.

"What? Captain, you know that plan never works," Tom muttered.

"What do you mean. You and Neelix went on a mission together as worst enemies, you came back the bestest of friends," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, it doesn't work for me and the jerk. You tried it before when we had a fight in the mess hall six or so years ago. We came back hating each other more than we did when we went," Tom said.

"You call that a fight? It was like picking on a little five year old kid," James said.

"Keep your mouth shut, jerk," Tom said.

"Brd," James said.

"Er, son of a bch," Tom said.

"Oh, I'm going to be here all day," Kathryn muttered and she ordered some more coffee.

"Pervert," James said.

"Circus freak," Tom said.

"Would you two shut up," Kathryn muttered,

"Jack-a," James said.

"Loser," Tom said.

"I'm getting a headache," Kathryn muttered.

"Parasite," James said.

"Gay hippy," Tom said.

"Would you bloody shut up!" Kathryn yelled. Tom and James finally stopped and they turned to face Kathryn who was ready to explode. "You are going on that mission this very second. Is that understood!" Kathryn yelled.

"Er, yes ma'am," Tom and James muttered.

"Get out of my sight," Kathryn said harshly.

**The Flyer, ten minutes later:**  
Tom was at the helm working. James was at the opps station doing absolutely nothing.

"Could you at least do some work while you're here," Tom muttered.

"What's work?" James asked as he put his feet up on the console. Tom groaned and he got back to work.

"And people wonder why I hate you," Tom muttered. His console started making beepy noises. "This can't be right, according to the sensors Voyager is off our port bow," Tom said.

"Have you been flying us around in circles?" James asked.

"No, I haven't, idiot. That can't be Voyager, I'll turn us around so we can see it," Tom said. The shuttle swerved to the port side. Voyager was seen through the front window.

"Well that sure looks like Voyager," James muttered.

"I haven't been going around in circles! This can't be right," Tom said angrily. Another console bleeped. "You check that, I'm busy," Tom muttered. James got up and checked the neighbouring console.

"You're right this can't be Voyager, they're powering weapons," James said.

"It's either not Voyager or Emma's at Tactical," Tom muttered. The shuttle shook violently as phaser fire hit the hull. "I'll try hailing them," Tom said.

In: "Prepare for trouble," a familiar girl's voice said.

In: "It's Seventh Voyager," a familiar boy's voice said.

"Ohno, not them again," Tom groaned.

In: "To destroy the universe any way we can," the girl's voice said.

In: "To enslave all peoples to join our nation," the boy's voice said.

In: "To show all peoples the horrors of truth," the girl's voice said.

In: "To extend our wrath to outer spaces," the boy's voice said.

In: "Jessie."

In: "James."

In: "Would you two cut it out!!" another voice yelled.

In: "Aw, you could of let us finish, Phoebe," Jessie 2's voice moaned.

In: "Er, the commlink's still open," Tuvok 2's voice said.

"What should we do now?" James asked.

"Well firing weapons would be a good idea," Tom replied. The shuttle shook again.

"It's a little late for that, shields are down and they've put on a tractor beam," James said.

"St!" Tom exclaimed.

**Back on Voyager:**  
"Harry, will you go and help B'Elanna in Engineering?" Kathryn asked.

"Sorry Captain, I'm rather busy fixing the sensors," Harry replied. Naomi walked onto the Bridge. "Yeah sure Captain, bye!" Harry stuttered and he ran off the Bridge as fast as he could.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Naomi muttered.

**Seventh Voyager:**  
**The Bridge:**  
"Their shuttle's in the bay now," Tuvok said.

"Good, did you send your security teams there?" Phoebe asked.

"Er, yes of course I did. Excuse me a second," Tuvok replied nervously and he rushed out the door.

"Something tells me he didn't," Tom muttered sarcastically.

"What? How did you figure that out?" Phoebe asked. Tom just groaned.

**The Shuttle Bay:**  
Tuvok rushed into the bay with several security people behind him. He ran straight into two security teams.

"It's about time you arrived sir, but we already have the prisoners," one man said. He nodded at a few people behind him. They dragged an unconscious James and Tom over to Tuvok.

"Good work, Ensign Getskilledalot," Tuvok said.

"What should we do with them sir?" Ensign Getskilledalot asked.

"Take one to Sickbay for interrogation, take the other to the Brig, we don't need him," Tuvok said.

"Which one do you want in Sickbay?" Getskilledalot asked.

"The blonde one," Tuvok replied. Everyone stared at him with a blank expression.

"They're both blonde, sir," Getskilledalot said.

"The younger one then," Tuvok said angrily.

"Both look more or less the same age, sir," Getskilledalot said.

"They're not the same age though, Getskilledalot! Do you want to live up to your name?" Tuvok asked angrily.

"Getskilledalot means heroic in German," Getskilledalot replied.

"No it doesn't," somebody whispered.

"Take that one to Sickbay for god's sake," Tuvok said as he pointed at James.

"Why don't we need the other one?" Getskilledalot asked.

"Because Phoebe only wants characters that have been developed in Fifth Voyager. Tom will never change, so it's unlikely he's been developed," Tuvok replied.

"If you knew their names sir, why didn't you just address them by their names?" Getskilledalot asked.

"You are asking to be killed off, Ensign Getskilledalot," Tuvok growled.

"Sorry sir," Getskilledalot muttered.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor and Jessie were waiting near the door when the security officers brought James in.

"Put him on the bio bed," the Doctor ordered. The security officers did as they were told. "Jessie, you do know how to tie people to biobeds don't you," the Doctor said as he handed Jessie some ropes.

"Of course I do. I tie my James to the bed all the time," Jessie replied in a flirty voice.

"That's more than I wanted to know," the Doctor muttered. The security officers felt rather sick and they rushed out the room. Jessie started tieing James to the biobed.

"By the way, Doc, what do you want me to do to him?" Jessie asked.

"Interrogate him, we need to know why his shuttle was going near the base, and where the other Voyager is," the Doctor replied.

"Ooh, interrogation. I love doing that. I'm so good at it my James can't keep a secret from me," Jessie said in her flirty voice again and she winked at no one in particular.

"I thought this episode was a PG. Oh well, I'm going in my office, I do not want to witness your 'interrogation' since I just installed nausea to my program," the Doctor muttered and he rushed into the office.

**The Bridge:**  
Tuvok walked out of the turbolift.

"Their Tom's in the Brig, and their James is in Sickbay for interrogation," Tuvok said.

"Who's doing the interrogation? Please say me," James 2 said.

"Sorry Jimmy, we can't have the same actor playing two characters in the same scene, we all know how badly Picacard was in Resistance," Phoebe said. Everyone shuddered.

"Anyway Jessie's doing the interrogation," Tuvok said.

"She's never interrogated somebody other than our James before. And she doesn't even do that properly, it's rather disgusting," Tom 2 muttered as he looked at James 2.

"Yeah, that other James gets all the fun, I want to be interrogated by her," James 2 moaned.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Ohno, why did she have to ask, sick bags everyone," Kiara said. Everyone did just that. James 2 started talking about something that was over a PG rating by miles. Everyone felt sick. Phoebe didn't seem to care.

"I see what you mean. I did that to my boyfriend too. I miss him, we use to take turns interrogating each other, it was so much fun," Phoebe said.

"I need another sick bag," Kiara muttered.

"How come when she interrogated me it hurt," Chakotay muttered. Everyone stared at him in the most peculiar way. "It's not what you think. She didn't interrogate me in that way that James described," Chakotay said.

"I wouldn't anyway, you're a big fat monkey," Phoebe muttered. What the Bridge crew didn't know was that somebody was watching them from a shuttle in cloak near by.

A bald man in his thirties was at the front of it watching the screen. He had Borg technology on his arms and face.

"I never thought they were essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential. If allied to my vision and brain," he said quietly to himself. He pressed some commands and he beamed out of the shuttle and reappeared on Seventh Voyager's Bridge. He walked down to the command deck as he inspected everyone on the Bridge.

"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a Cardassian's backside. But thick as you are..." the man muttered. He stopped in front of Chakotay who had a phaser in his hands. The man knocked it out of his hands. "Pay attention! My words are a matter of pride," the man said. He continued to walk around the Bridge. He stopped where James and Phoebe were. "It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking leaders and successions, even you can't be caught unawares," the man said as he quickly turned to look Tom's way. Tom jumped when he saw the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Lets just say we both need each other's help. Follow me," the man replied and he walked off the Bridge. Everyone followed him.

**Engineering:**  
The man, Phoebe, Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, Harry and James walked into the room. B'Elanna looked at them all funny.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" she asked. The man made his way over to the warp core.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer," the man muttered. Phoebe caught up with him.

"What does this have to do with us?" she asked. The man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over.

"Just listen to teacher," he replied and he let go of her. He continued over to the core. "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared," the man said. Everyone had crowded around him.

"Prepared, yeah we'll be prepared... for what?" Tom asked.

"For the death of your new Boss," the man replied.

"Why is he sick?" James asked.

"We're going to kill him, of course. Not forgetting his new second command," the man replied.

"Yeah, who needs a boss!" Tom laughed. Everyone started cheering.

"No boss, yey!" everyone yelled.

"Idiots! There will be a boss!" the man yelled. Everyone stopped cheering and they looked at him.

"But you said," Tom said.

"I'll be the Boss. Stick with me and you'll never have to put up with Fifth Voyager or the Ligers again!" the man yelled.

"Yey! That's what I call a boss!" Phoebe shouted. Everyone started cheering again.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored!" nearly everyone yelled.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is," the man said. He marched over to a few innocent crewmembers. He pushed them against the wall for no reason.

"You won't get a sniff without me!" he yelled. He made his way to the lift and it started to take him up to the next level. "So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning," the man said as the lift took him up.

"No Fifth Voyager!" everyone yelled.

"Tenacity spanning," the man said.

"No Ligers!" everyone yelled.

"Decades of denial," the man said.

"We repeat!" everyone yelled.

"Is simply why I'll be boss undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" the man yelled as he got to the next level. He walked over to the banister and looked over everyone.

"Yes, our ambitions are bared!" everyone yelled.

"Be prepared!" the man yelled. Everyone, including the man laughed evilly.

**Two days later**  
**Fifth Voyager's Bridge:**  
Kathryn walked through the doors from her ready room.

"Any sign of them?" she asked. Chakotay stood up from his chair.

"No Captain. There's no sign of them," he replied. Kathryn sat down on her chair.

"Damn. I shouldn't of ordered them on that mission," Kathryn muttered.

"Don't worry, Kathryn, we'll find them," Chakotay said.

"Harry, did you fix the long range sensors?" Kathryn asked. Harry looked up from his console.

"No ma'am, I'm still working on them," Harry replied.

"You've been at them for two days," Tani said from the helm.

"No I haven't, I couldn't get onto the Bridge in that time because Naomi was there each time I came to duty," Harry said.

"Captain, three ships are approaching us," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen activated and it showed three large, brightly coloured, ships.

"They're hailing," Harry said. Kathryn stood back up to stand next to Chakotay.

"Open a channel," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen changed to show a small Bridge that was painted dark red. There were only four people on the Bridge. There was a young man with dark hair in the big chair. A girl with ginger hair sat at the back of the Bridge, two younger guys sat at consoles near the big chair.

"I'm Captain Johnstone of the Dellia Fleet," the young lad in the big chair said.

"Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager," Kathryn said.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Captain, but you're in the wrong dimension," Johnstone said.

"I beg your pardon," Kathryn muttered.

"Well, you're dimension is 5.983, our dimension is 5.848. And lets just say you're in our dimension," Johnstone replied.

"How is that possible?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it happened 18 hours ago, and we have technology that can fix it," Johnstone replied.

"I sense a but coming," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, you sense right. We can't just give away technology. Ligerfleet law forbids it," Johnstone said.

"Ligerfleet?" Harry muttered.

"The only way we can help you is if you make a temporary alliance with us. Then it's actually not against our laws to give you the technology," Johnstone said.

"Fine, what do you want in return?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing, we just hope you decide to make the alliance permanent," Johnstone replied.

"That depends. Anyway how long will it take to sort the alliance out?" Kathryn asked.

"I take it humans take ages to sort out alliances. As long as you agreed to an alliance then that's it," Johnstone replied.

"Er, okay," Kathryn muttered. Lilly walked onto the Bridge and she walked upto Kathryn. She handed her a PADD.

"Captain, B'Elanna needs more people in Engineering to help out," Lilly said.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"The Doctor relived her of duty because she kept threatening to kill everyone who slipped up, oh and he thinks that she's not fit for duty anyway because of her pregnancy," Lilly replied.

"Ok, I'll sort it out," Kathryn said. Lilly looked at the viewscreen and she quickly turned away.

"I'd better go," Lilly said quickly and she headed out.

"Hey sis!" Johnstone yelled. Lilly stopped in her tracks. Everyone looked confused. Lilly turned to face the screen. "What are doing on that ship?" Johnstone asked.

"Ohno," Lilly muttered. Everyone looked at her then at Johnstone.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's simple. She's my sister," Johnstone said.

"Don't remind me," Lilly muttered.

"I think we'd better talk someplace better," Kathryn said.

**The Conference Room:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Lilly and Johnstone were sitting at the table.

"Okay, can any of you explain any of this," Kathryn asked.

"Well it's a long story," Johnstone said.

"Spare us it, Jim," Lilly muttered.

"Don't call me Jim," Johnstone said.

"Lets hear your long story," Kathryn said.

"Well, we she was on a Dellia ship that kept constantly being attacked by the Listonians. The entire crew went into stasis as the ship was hid in a nebula. The nebula was full of radiation so stasis was the only option. The last thing I heard was that the Listonians found the ship and stole two stasis units, one being Lilly's. That was seven years ago," Johnstone replied.

"Why didn't you mention any of this before?" Kathryn asked.

"And why were you in the Third Dimension when we found you?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, the stasis unit gave me temporary amnesia, I still don't remember how I got there. And secondly I didn't remember much about my past in this dimension when you found me," Lilly replied.

"So you're half Liger like she is," Chakotay said.

"Yeah," Johnstone replied.

"Er, Captain, you don't mind if I talk to him alone," Lilly asked.

"No I don't," Kathryn replied. She and Chakotay stood up and they left the room.

"I forgot how well you can lie," Lilly said as she stood up.

"Look, Lil, that story is less believable than the story I told," Johnstone said.

"So what," Lilly said.

"You lied too, didn't you," Johnstone said.

"No, I didn't, I told the truth," Lilly said.

"How come everyone else's stasis units didn't give anybody amnesia?" Johnstone asked.

"I don't know. Emma's stasis unit gave her amnesia too," Lilly said.

"Emma? She wasn't in that other stasis unit was she?" Johnstone asked.

"Yes she was, and she's on Voyager too," Lilly said.

"Oh god, I'm surprised she hasn't killed anybody yet," Johnstone muttered.

"Oh shut up, James, I never insulted your friends," Lilly said.

"Oh it's not Jim anymore, well done. Anyway you're forgetting all the times you skitted Scot," Johnstone said.

"Firstly, I had trouble remembering your real name coz of that amnesia. Secondly, Scot deserved to be insulted after what he did to me," Lilly said.

"No he didn't, it's you who should of been insulted, he didn't do anything wrong," Johnstone said.

"He didn't do anything wrong?? He embarrassed me in front of the entire Bridge crew, even with amnesia I couldn't forget that!" Lilly snapped. Johnstone stood up and walked towards the door.

"Whatever you say, Lil. I bet he was more embarrassed than you were," Johnstone said.

"Well lets hope that he learnt something from it," Lilly muttered.

"I thought you would have changed in the last seven years, but you're still that selfish little cow who couldn't give a crap about anybody," Johnstone said.

"Just go," Lilly said. Johnstone walked through the door leaving Lilly on her own.

**Seventh Voyager:**  
**The Bridge:**  
Most of the main cast were on the Bridge. Phoebe and Chakotay were standing in the centre of the Bridge with their guest. James and Kiara were at the engineering station fighting over Kiara's headphones and CD Player. Everyone else was in their usual places.

"Give me that you little brat!" James yelled.

"No, get your own dodgy stereo sounding CD Player!" Kiara yelled.

"But I wanna listen to Roses Are Red in unbalanced stereo!" James yelled.

"Well steal the writers headphones then, they're listening to it too!" Kiara yelled.

_"Hehe, this is so cool! Roses Are Red sounds better in unbalanced stereo!" Firera's voice said._

"Oh for god's sake, just take them from her, she's only a little brat," Harry moaned.

"That's it, I warned you about that!" Kiara growled. She picked up a glass bottle and she threw it at Harry. He ducked and it smashed against Annika's head instead. Blood went everywhere.

"Cool," everyone said.

"Ooh, Turn Back Time," Kiara said and she started to dance.

"Give me a listen," James said.

"No, anyway you can't hear Lene singing, that's strange," Kiara muttered.

"Oh for god's sake, get those two idiots off the Bridge!" the man yelled.

"Gladly," Tuvok said. He walked over to Kiara and James and he tried to drag them both towards the turbolift.

"That's better. Anyway, lets continue with the plan," the man said.

"What plan?" Phoebe asked.

"Get this idiot off the Bridge," the man said.

"Gladly," Chakotay said and he grabbed Phoebe by the arm and he tried to take her away. She just used her other arm to hit him hard on the head.

"I was joking, seriously though we need to know the more detailed plan, we can't make sense of a Lion King song," Phoebe asked.

"Can anybody?" Chakotay asked.

"What about the time when you sang Lullaby in Mirror Universes?" Tom asked.

"Do you have to keep pointing that out?" Phoebe replied.

"Ok. The plan. It is very complicated, I doubt you nitwits would understand it fully," the man said.

"Oh, we're more intelligent than we look," Phoebe said. James came onto the Bridge holding Kiara's CD Player.

"Can anybody explain to me what this thing does?" he asked as he pointed at a button in the CD Player. Harry looked at it.

"I think that's the play button, James," Harry said.

"Oh, thanks," James muttered.

"Well, most of us are," Phoebe said.

"Very well then. Firstly, do you all know about the Liger/Listonian war?" the man asked.

"Yeah I do, they're at war!" Harry blurted out, he looked really proud of himself.

"Remove the idiot," Phoebe said.

"Okay then," Chakotay said and he took a hold of Phoebe again. She hit him on the head twice as hard as the last time.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, you should know that the heirs to the Liger throne have been missing for four centuries. Well, I have found them," the man said.

"Four centuries? Shouldn't they be six feet under?" Tom asked.

"Hey, they're not much older than you Phoebe, that's a record," Chakotay said. Phoebe hit him hard again.

"You nitwits aren't worthy of this plan," the man said.

"Please continue, Mr, er, somebody," Phoebe said.

"If you're wondering what my name is, you can call me Alex for the time being," the man said.

"Time being, are you getting your name changed?" Harry asked.

"Shut up! Anyway, one of the heirs is on Voyager and the other is on the Dellia ship that's not far from Voyager. Your job is to destroy those two ships," Alex said.

"Er, those two ships are no match for us. Voyager alone has beaten us twice already," Phoebe asked.

"Very well, I'll send my ships to destroy them," Alex said.

"Your ships?" Phoebe muttered.

"Yes, Jacqueline and the rest of the fleet, it's crew is stupid but they can do some damage to Liger and Human ships," Alex said.

"Oh, you mean the Listonians," Chakotay said.

"Yes. Anyway, the fleet will destroy the heirs and Voyager at the same time. Anyway, here comes the next part of the plan. Since the Listonians are suppose to be controlled by the new Boss, they will coax everyone else in the Seventh Dimension to join me. Then we kill the bosses," Alex said.

"And then?" Phoebe asked.

"Then we destroy the Ligers, and I'll get revenge on my enemies," Alex said.

"Who are your enemies?" Chakotay asked.

"I'll give you a clue, Fifth Voyager and The Ligers were created by them," Alex said.

"Oh, them," Phoebe muttered. Everyone looked like they really had no idea what he was on about.

"You know I would have gotten through to a bunch of goldfish faster than this," Alex muttered.

"Sorry, you'll have to tell us," Phoebe said.

"The Fifth Voyager writers! Geez, how dumb can you get! First you don't recognise me, now this!" Alex snapped.

"Recognise you, we haven't met you before," Phoebe said.

"Of course you have! Bloody hell, I was on this ship a year ago, true I was a lot younger back then," Alex said.

"Now I'm confused," Harry muttered.

"I'm Alex you idiots! You know Kiara's brother!" Alex yelled.

"Oh, that Alex. How come you're a bald thirty year old, instead of a two year old?" Chakotay asked.

"Well you did say you wanted Alex to take over me when I died," Alex said. Everyone looked at him funny. "Well I took over him, don't you get it?" Alex asked.

"Eh?" everyone muttered.

"I'm the Boss! You fools! After I died I took over Alex, and I got him assimilated so he'd mature faster, and get Borg strength. How stupid can you lot get?" Alex said.

"So you're saying you're thee Damien?" Phoebe asked. Alex nodded, everyone groaned. "This is great, we thought we lost you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, so much for another party," Tom muttered. Phoebe glared at him using an icy death glare.

"So, sir, should we ditch that mission to steal Fifth Voyager's characters? We have one in Sickbay," Phoebe asked.

"That mission is over, since this revenge on Fifth Voyager is better and more villainous. Anyway, which character do you have?" Damien asked.

"We have two, Tom Paris and James Taylor," Phoebe replied. Tom sniggered.

"What a stupid name, I'm sure a singer was called that," Tom said.

"Be quiet Tom," Harry said.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Phoebe asked.

"Kill them. You can kill Tom anyway you want, I want the other one taken care of personally," Damien said.

"Why sir?" Phoebe asked.

"That creeps Victreebell killed me in Season One, for that he'll pay the price," Damien replied.

"As you wish sir," Phoebe said.

"Sucker upper," Chakotay muttered.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Chakotay muttered. Phoebe headed towards the turbolift, Damien followed. They both disappeared into the turbolift.

"Thank god he's gone, I was starting to feel sick, that smell drives you crazy," Tom muttered.

"What smell?" Chakotay asked.

"The smell of jerkiness, I really hated that boss," Tom replied.

"You're not the only one, that's for sure," Chakotay said.

**Sickbay:**  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Interrogation is where you force answers out of the victims by torturing them, you didn't ask him anything, you just tortured him," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, it was fun. Besides, I forgot the questions," Jessie said. The Doctor groaned and he walked into his office shaking his head. Phoebe and Damien walked into the room.

"Jessie, did our guest have any of his Game Creatures with him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, they're fun to play with," Jessie replied as she held out two Creature Balls.

"One killed me, I want vengeance," Damien said. Jessie burst out laughing.

"One of these cuties killed you, I find that hard to believe," Jessie laughed.

"I hardly call an overgrown plant cute," Damien muttered.

"Is our guest awake?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah, he's been unconscious since I interrogated him yesterday," Jessie replied. The Doctor walked in clearing his throat. "Okay, tortured," Jessie said.

"Better," the Doctor said.

"Can you get the plant out, I want to set fire to it," Damien asked.

"No, you cruel thing!" Jessie squealed. Phoebe, Damien and the Doctor looked over at James, who was still on the biobed. He was badly cut, burned etc, you get the point.

"Er, I would say you are the cruel one," Phoebe muttered.

"Okay, I went a bit far, but it was fun," Jessie said.

"Don't tell me you do that with your James?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, it always works, you should see what he's like when I get the chain-saw out," Jessie replied.

"That's enough," everyone said.

"Get that Victreebell out, now!" Damien screamed.

"No, it's too cute to die!" Jessie screamed back.

"Victreebell cute, that's a funny thought," Phoebe said.

"But you said that your last victim is cute, and look what you did to him," the Doctor said.

"I didn't kill him," Jessie pouted.

"He'd be better off," Phoebe muttered.

"Anyway, I don't know which ball's which," Jessie said.

"Just open both, for god's sake," Damien said. Jessie dropped both onto the floor. Victreebell and Arbok came out. They looked around, looking confused, they looked back at everyone looking angry.

"They're not cute, they're scary," Phoebe said.

"Wuss," Jessie muttered.

"Put them back now," Phoebe said. Arbok lunged at her so she ran out the room screaming.

"Geez, it was only playing," Jessie groaned. Damien pulled out a box of matches out of his pocket, when he did that Victreebell chomped his head.

"Not again!" Damien yelled in a muffled voice. He managed to light a match and it scared Victreebell away. Arbok attacked instead.

"Do you get the idea they don't like him," Jessie said.

"If they went for you I'd understand, after what you did to their master," the Doctor said.

"Will one of you fools help me!" Damien yelled. Arbok had coiled itself around him, and was slowly crushing him. The Doctor groaned and he walked over to a console. He pressed some buttons and Damien beamed away.

"Well, if you want to do your stuff, Jess, now would be a good time," the Doctor said.

"Good idea. Kobra, Victreea, good work, return now," Jessie said and she recalled the two Pokémon. She tapped her commbadge. "Rex to Taylor."

In: "Yeah?"

"We're safe for the moment, the Doc thinks we should start now," Jessie said.

In: "I'm near Sickbay now, hang on a sec."

"Er, does the episode have enough budget to have two Ian H's in one scene?" the Doctor asked.

"It worked in Resistance, I think. Get me a hypospray," Jessie replied. The Doctor walked over to the medical tray and he picked up a hypospray. He passed it over to Jessie.

James 2 walked into the room. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, nearly," Jessie replied. She used the hypospray on James, he woke up a few seconds later. "Ok, lets go," Jessie said.

"What about Tom?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yeah, him," James 2 muttered.

"Damn, I thought we'd get away with forgetting about him," Jessie muttered.

"Come on, we'd better hurry," the Doctor said.

**Fifth Voyager**  
**Sickbay:**  
"Crap, this is not a good time to be in labour, B'Elanna," the Doctor said. B'Elanna stared at him with the most evil look in the universe. The ship shook violently, and a few consoles went off. The Doctor tapped his commbadge. "Sickbay to Bridge."

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn tapped her commbadge as she sat back in her chair.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked.

In: "We're losing power down here."

Another phaser blast grazed the hull, the Bridge shook violently and a few consoles exploded.

"We can't spare anymore power, we barely have enough for shields," Jessie said from the engineering station.

"Sorry, Doctor, we can't help," Kathryn said.

In: "Can I at least have some help then? Lee and Tom aren't available at the moment?"

Another hit shook the Bridge. The science station exploded taking an innocent ensign with it.

"Jessie, you go," Kathryn said.

"But I don't have any medical..." Jessie muttered.

"I would if I were you Jess, that station always explodes in battles like this," Harry said.

"I'll go," Jessie said and she headed to the turbolift. Right on cue the engineering station exploded. Kathryn stood up and she headed for the helm.

"Lilly, is there any weaknesses that you know of?" Kathryn asked.

"The Listonians always seem to be weak in my opinion. Anyway I suggest we target the lead ship," Lilly said.

"Why that ship?" Kathryn asked.

"That ship's crap, believe me," Lilly replied.

"Captain, our shields are buckling, we'll lose them if we get hit one..." Tuvok said. The Bridge shook again. "More time," Tuvok finished.

"Captain, intruder alert on decks 11, 9, 5, and 2," Harry said.

"Beam some of us to their ship, Captain, they have to lower shields for transport too," Lilly said quickly.

"Right, Chakotay take a team, quickly," Kathryn said. Chakotay got up and headed towards the turbolift.

"Lilly, you're with me. Chakotay to Goldsbrough, Morgan Janeway and Anderson, report to the transporter room," Chakotay said as he tapped his commbadge.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Security report to decks 2, 5, 9 & 11," she ordered.

**The lead ship**  
**One of the corridors:**  
Chakotay, Lilly, Morgan, Emma, Craig and Triah rematerialised in an empty corridor.

"God what a dump," Morgan muttered as she looked around.

"Who cares, lets kill!" Emma bellowed and she ran off down the corridor.

"Morgan, Craig, follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Chakotay ordered. He, Triah and Lilly headed off in the opposite direction.

**Fifth Voyager**  
**Deck Five:**  
A few clueless looking people were walking down the corridors holding what looked like crummy cheap phaser rifles.

"Where the hell are we?" one asked.

"I don't know, we've got to find engineering," the second one replied. Three figures appeared in front of them holding chain-saws.

"Come on punks, make my day," Firera said as she activated the chain-saw. One of the aliens screamed and ran off.

"Damn guest stars, they never help," the first alien said.

"Can I kill that one?" Marill asked as she pointed at the short stumpy lad.

"Yeah why not," Charizard replied, as soon as he said that Marill was chasing after the short stumpy lad with the chain-saw.

"I take it she doesn't like that guy," Firera muttered. The guy screamed as he got hit by the chain-saw.

"Ah nuts!" he yelled before he died.

"Enough talk, lets get the last one," Firera said. She and Charizard started chasing after the girl who was left.

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, the writers are on board," Harry said.

"Is that a good thing?" Kathryn asked.

"Well they have chain-saws," Harry replied.

"Oh dear," everyone muttered.

**The lead ship:**  
Emma had ran into a fat girl who had lipstick all over her face. She was too busy laughing to notice that the girl was getting out a knife. Suddenly the knife flew out of her hands and flew behind Emma's position. Emma turned to see who it was, while still laughing. She saw Morgan and Craig trying to keep a straight face behind her, Morgan was now holding the knife.

"Honey, that bright red doesn't suit you, why don't you try a better shade of red," Morgan said while trying to keep a straight face. She threw it and it landed in the girl's forehead. She collapsed.

"Come on, lets go," Craig said, he still couldn't keep a straight face.

**Meanwhile:**  
Chakotay, Triah and Lilly had ran into a dead end, they were cornered by the rest of the alien crewmembers.

"Hi Lilly, we meet for the last time," the lead girl said.

"Oh no, I've had enough bad reunions for today," Lilly muttered.

"You know her?" Triah asked.

"Unfortunately, she's the captain of this ship, we used to be friends," Lilly muttered.

"What happened?" Triah asked.

"She became obsessed with beating me at everything I did, which she didn't do because she's terrible, and for some reason she started calling me a striped bag of tangerines, don't ask why, coz I don't know why either," Lilly replied.

"That hair you idiot, it was bright orange, and you had dark highlights put in," the girl muttered.

"Jacqueline, should we kill them now?" the lad standing next to her asked.

"Yes, of course!" the girl snapped and she hit him over the head with a newspaper. The aliens prepared to fire their phaser rifles at the three. "Wait! I want to kill Lilly personally," Jacqueline said.

"Good luck with that," Lilly muttered. The characters just aimed at Chakotay and Triah. Suddenly three of the four collapsed with knives in their backs.

"What the hell's going on?" Jacqueline asked.

"Ooh, it's Captain Bch, let me kill her," Marill said.

"But you killed everyone else," Firera moaned.

"No I didn't, I let that James one go," Marill muttered.

"She must fancy him," Charizard sniggered. Marill hit him at the back of the head.

"No, you idiot! He's the only one who was actually funny," Marill said angrily.

"Yeah, whatever," Charizard muttered.

"Scot, she's got a chain-saw, it's wise not to say anything like that to her," Firera whispered. Everyone heard the sound of somebody eating something really loudly. They all saw a really dopey looking lad come around the corner. He was stuffing himself with crisps.

"It's about time! James, help out!" Jacqueline yelled.

"But I'm eating," the lad moaned.

"Ooh, hilarious," Charizard muttered.

"It wasn't meant to be funny," Marill said.

"Can I chop him up, we have another three James' in this episode, don't you think that's enough?" Firera asked.

"Meh, ok," Marill muttered. Firera started chasing after that James with the chain-saw, he didn't seem to care, he was too busy eating. After Firera finished with him she took the crisps. Charizard took them off her.

"Mmm, beefy flavour," he muttered and he started stuffing his face.

"Enzo, what should we do?" Jacqueline asked.

"I don't know," the other lad replied. Lilly and Chakotay picked up the knives that were in the other alien's backs.

"Hey Jacqueline!" Lilly yelled. Jacqueline turned to look at her. "Rivalry over," Lilly said and she threw the knife at her.

"Nooooooo, Jacqueline!" Enzo screamed over dramatically.

"Ok, who wants to kill the girly freak?" Firera asked.

"Ooh, pick me!" Marill yelled.

"You've killed enough for today," Firera muttered.

In: "Morgan to Chakotay, we've taken control of their Bridge."

"Good work, Morgan. Chakotay to Voyager, three to beam up," Chakotay ordered.

"What are you doing?" Charizard asked.

"You should know, you're writing the episode," Chakotay muttered.

"I'm only co-writing it," Charizard muttered as Chakotay, Triah and Lilly dematerialised.

**The Bridge on the lead ship:**  
In: "We're back aboard, and we've got a lock on you."

"Ok, but what about the writers?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure they'll get off the ship in time," Morgan replied as she walked over to Craig who was working at a station.

"The ship will self destruct in one minute. That should give the writers time to disappear like they usually do," Craig said and he stepped away from the station.

"Ok, Voyager energise, I've always wanted to say that," Morgan said. Craig and Emma rolled their eyes as they dematerialised.

**Fifth Voyager:**  
**The Bridge:**  
"The ship will explode in ten seconds Captain," Tuvok said.

"Alert the Dellia Fleet to retreat, Tani get us out of here," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tani said from the helm.

The lead ship started to blow up from the inside just as Voyager and the Dellia Fleet jumped into warp. The lead ship blew up taking most of the little ships with it.

"Tuvok, report," Kathryn ordered.

"The lead ship has been destroyed, Captain. Three quarters of the fleet was caught in the explosion," Tuvok said.

"Good work everybody, everything went well as usual," Kathryn said.

"But what about the Flyer?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Kathryn muttered.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: I've arranged a meeting with the Dellia's Captain to discuss the alliance. Meanwhile the rest of the Dellia Fleet have been on a search to find the Flyer, no luck so far.**_

**The Conference Room:**  
"You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?" Kathryn asked.

"We knew that the Listonians would attack, yes, but we didn't know they'd send that fleet," Johnstone replied.

"What difference does it make?" Lilly asked.

"It matters a lot, Lil, that fleet is the most powerful fleet the Listonians have. That would only mean one thing, they knew about the alliance," Johnstone said.

"We only made the alliance so we could get back to our dimension, we had no interest in your war," Kathryn said.

"And I know you're lying, James," Lilly said.

"About what?" Johnstone asked.

"We're not in our home dimension are we? We never jumped dimensions at all. You just used that excuse to ally with us so we'd destroy that fleet if we were attacked," Lilly replied.

"Is this true?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, Lilly knows me too well," Johnstone asked.

"How did you know?" Chakotay asked.

"Well I can tell when he's lying, also Jacqueline wouldn't send her ship into the Liger's home dimension because she said Ligers gives her the creeps," Lilly said.

"You took advantage of us, why?" Kathryn asked.

"Because whether you like it or not, you're involved in this war," Johnstone replied.

"How's that?" Emma asked.

"Damien has come back," Johnstone replied. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"How? James' Victreebell suffocated him?" Morgan asked. Emma giggled a little.

"He somehow took over somebody's body. He's after revenge on you and my people. He's using the war to his advantage," Johnstone replied.

"Why didn't you just tell us this instead of lying to us?" Lilly asked.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Anyway you wouldn't ally with us because of that," Johnstone replied.

"Why do you want to be our allies?" Chakotay asked.

"We need to work together to stop this war, or we're all dead," Johnstone replied.

"Well we've destroyed their most powerful fleet, well most of it, isn't that good enough?" Morgan asked.

"No, I wish it was. This is only the beginning. If Damien gets back control of the entire Seventh Dimension then we're in trouble, we'll be no match for them all," Johnstone replied.

"How can we keep an alliance with you if you can't even tell us the truth?" Kathryn asked.

"Because he's not Captain anymore," Lilly muttered.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"He only has the job as Captain because I was originally the Captain of that fleet," Lilly replied.

"You're not planning on taking control again?" Johnstone asked.

"Yeah, these guys trust me more than they trust you, anyway Emma'll help me out. Wont you Emma?" Lilly asked.

"Er, yeah, but how long are we going to be on that fleet?" Emma asked.

"For as long as we're allied, we could keep the fleet with Voyager for the time being, we'll all be safer," Lilly replied.

"That would be a good idea," Johnstone said.

"If that's all, you're all dismissed. Lilly, Emma, Johnstone, stay behind for a minute," Kathryn said. Everyone stood up and left. "You didn't tell me you were the Captain of that fleet," Kathryn said.

"It was a long time ago," Lilly replied.

"Are you sure you're up for it then?" Johnstone asked.

"Yes of course. If I captained a ship at the age of nine, I'm sure I can captain a ship now," Lilly replied.

"Nine?" Kathryn muttered.

"I had friends and family in high places," Lilly said.

"What will I be doing?" Emma asked.

"Anything you want, just like the old days," Lilly replied.

"Tactical person," Emma said.

"Yeah ok," Lilly said.

"Well I'd better get back to the Dellia to tell everybody," Johnstone said.

"Wait, Captain, Emma can I talk to him alone?" Lilly asked. Kathryn nodded and she and Emma walked out.

"What do you want now?" Johnstone asked.

"Do you think they'll accept me as their Captain?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, it's not the same crew you captained. I suppose if you're not your bchy self you'll get along fine with them," Johnstone replied.

"I hope you're right, and don't ever call me bchy again," Lilly said. Johnstone just laughed.

"Yes Captain," he said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, a ship is approaching," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert, on screen," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen showed the Delta Flyer come into view. "Stand down Red Alert," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am, er Captain there's four crewmembers onboard instead of two," Harry said.

"What?" Kathryn muttered

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen changed to show the interior of the Flyer. Tom and James were there.

"Tom, where on earth have you been?" Chakotay asked.

"And why does the scanners say there are four lifesigns?" Kathryn asked.

"Because me and Jessie are here to," James replied.

"Captain, this is the Seventh Voyager James. He and the other Jessie and the Doctor helped us escape from Seventh Voyager," Tom said.

"Why did you help them?" Kathryn asked.

"It was either that or help that Damien jerk," James replied.

"Makes sense," Harry muttered.

"Ooh, ooh, will you go out with me?" Tani asked. Everyone groaned.

"I'll think about it," James replied.

"YEY!" Tani giggled.

"Er, he only said he'd think about it," Tom said.

"It's closer than I've ever got with our James," Tani said. Everyone groaned again.

In: "Sickbay to Bridge, I've been eavesdropping. I think Mr Paris should report to Sickbay."

Everyone heard a baby crying in the background.

"We'll dock the Flyer into the bay," Tom said.

**Sickbay:**  
Tom, Jessie 2 and the two James' (this is getting too confusing) walked through the doors. They saw B'Elanna holding a small baby, Bryan was standing near by. The Doctor was busy treating Jessie's hand. Tom rushed over to B'Elanna as the others went over to the Doctor.

"What happened to you, Jess?" James asked.

"I had to hold B'Elanna's hand, she broke it in three places," Jessie replied. She looked up and she saw Jessie 2 and James 2. "Er, am I hallucinating, I'm seeing double and another me," Jessie asked.

"Don't we wish you were hallucinating," Tom muttered. The Doctor turned to look and he got a shock.

"Will someone warn me before your doubles come in the room," the Doctor asked.

"Why are there two of us?" Jessie asked.

"Does Seventh Voyager spring to mind? These two helped us escape after one of them tortured me for two days," James replied. The other Jessie just giggled.

"It was a lot of fun," she said.

"I'll treat your injuries and get rid of that headache subroutine again," the Doctor said.

**The transporter room:**  
Lilly and Emma walked through the door and they were greeted by Kathryn and Chakotay.

"I thought that since you're a captain again, you'll need this," Kathryn said. She handed Lilly a jar of coffee. Emma and Chakotay just laughed.

"Er, thanks, but I don't like coffee that much," Lilly muttered.

"Well it's the thought that counts," Kathryn said. Lilly and Emma got to the transporter pad. Kathryn and Chakotay headed over to the console. Emma elbowed Lilly gently.

"Can I say it?" Emma asked.

"I suppose so," Lilly groaned.

"Energise," Emma said. Lilly just shook her head. They both dematerialised.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor finished his treatment. He turned around to put his instruments back on the tray.

"Where did your doubles go?" he asked.

"Janeway contacted them, they have to go on the Dellia Fleet, to avoid confusion if you know what I mean," Jessie replied.

"I know exactly what you mean," the Doctor muttered. He walked over to B'Elanna, Tom & Bryan. Tom was holding the baby. "How's my youngest patient?" he asked.

"He's doing fine," B'Elanna replied.

"Doc, why hasn't he got the klingon facial ridges?" Tom asked. B'Elanna looked up at the Doctor. Jessie and James gave each other nervous glances.

"I thought I told you Mr Paris, we had to do an operation on him. We had to remove most of his klingon DNA because it was going to cause some health problems in the future. I'm sorry if I didn't inform you," the Doctor replied.

"No, you must of told me, I must of forgotten," Tom muttered. He handed the baby back to B'Elanna.

"Maybe one of the god parents would like to hold the baby," B'Elanna said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, they'll probably drop him or something," Tom asked.

"Don't be stupid," B'Elanna said almost like a growl.

"Mr Paris, maybe you could help me fill out the birth certificate," the Doctor said.

"Er, okay then," Tom said. He and the Doctor walked into the office.

"Well, does any of you want to hold him?" B'Elanna asked.

"Er..." Jessie muttered.

"Go on, he's not going to bite," B'Elanna said. James and Jessie slowly made their way over to the biobed. They had a look at the baby, and they quickly backed off. "What's wrong?" B'Elanna asked. They didn't answer her, they rushed straight for the door.

"Mummy, what's wrong with them?" Bryan asked.

"I think I know, but it's a long story," B'Elanna replied.

In the office Tom and the Doctor saw Jessie and James' quick exit.

"What's up with them?" Tom asked.

"You don't want to know, anyway getting back to the birth certificate," the Doctor replied.

**What really happened with Lilly & Emma before they got to the Third Dimension? What will happen to the Seventh Voyager Jessie & James? Where did all these James' come from and will they all leave us alone? How did Lilly become a captain at age nine? Who are the heirs to the Liger's throne? Find out the answers to all of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager. Well in a few episodes time.**

**THE END**


End file.
